1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to score keeping for a tennis match, and more particularly concerns a device which may be located close to a tennis court for manual operation to record and display the games score of the current set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of tennis, a player or doubles team scores a point when the other side fails to return the ball properly. To win a game, one side must score at least four points. The accumulation of six games by one side constitutes a set. A match usually consists of winning two out of three sets.
The most commonly used technique of posting a tennis score involves a flip card device. In this technique, a T-bar score posting unit is mounted by its vertical member on one of the net posts, and a pair of sets of numbered flip cards are supported from a pair of opposite top cross members of the T-bar. Each flip card has a pair of small through-holes defined therethrough adjacent the top edge of the card. Metal rings are extended through these holes and disposed over the top cross members so as to support the sets of flip cards below the respective cross members of the T-bars. The numbers are printed in sequence on both front and back sides of the flip cards. The cards must be flipped over until the correct numbers are exposed to post the score.
Such flip card devices are tedious to use. The user has to lift each card to see if the number being sought is displayed on the opposite side of the current number being displayed. This creates some fumbling around to find and post the correct score. The flip cards themselves are subject to considerable wear and tear from frequent handling and weathering factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,113 to Hierath discloses a tennis score keeping device comprising an elongated vertically disposed display mast having a pair of opposite edge portions and a pair of opposite face portions. The face portions contain a sequence of vertically spaced numbers corresponding to the number of games won. A series of pockets is disposed in each edge portion in alignment with said numbers. In use, a tennis ball is pushed into the appropriate pocket along each edge of the mast. The pocket frictionally grips the ball, and the visually distinctive location of the ball indicates the score. Although convenient to use, the Hierath device is of complex construction, and its manner of fabrication predisposes it to deterioration by weathering factors.
The Hierath device is designed exclusively for mounting upon the post which supports the tennis net. However, said posts are not of standardized diameter or shape, and may not accommodate the Hierath device. Also, some organizations that own or operate tennis court facilities prohibit the mounting of upwardly directed devices upon the net-supporting posts. In such instances, the fencing that generally surrounds the tennis court is considered appropriate for the mounting of score keeping devices. The Hierath device cannot readily be operationally hung from fencing because the flat nature of its display mast leaves two little spacing from the fence to permit insertion of a tennis ball into the pockets in the edges of the mast.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for manually recording and displaying a tennis game score.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which is easy to use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which can be mounted either upon a post that supports a tennis net or upon a fence that surrounds a tennis court.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by a device for recording and displaying a tennis score, and attachable to a post which secures a cord that suspends a conventional tennis net, said device comprising:
a) a length of rigid plastic pipe having a sidewall of circular cylindrical cross-sectional configuration elongated upon a straight center axis between a closed upper extremity and open bottom extremity,
b) a series of at least seven pairs of holes disposed within said sidewall in diametrically opposed juxtaposition on axes orthogonal to said center axis, said pairs of holes being equally spaced apart vertically along said center axis, each hole being of substantially circular shape having a diameter which permits frictional gripping of a standard tennis ball,
c) a tunnel extending between the opposed holes of each pair of holes,
d) visually distinctive indicia in the form of numerals from 1 to 7 sequentially arranged on said sidewall, each numeral associated with a pair of holes,
e) attachment means for achieving securement of said pipe in vertically upright manner to said post, and
f) mounting means adjacent said upper extremity to facilitate pendent securement of the device to a fence.